


Tales Under The Christmas Tree

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maybe out of character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: While the first snow is about to fall, two young men share a story under a blanket.





	1. Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Little drables to celebrate Christmas with fluffy Reichi~ I'll try to post a drabble a day, until the 24th (or maybe the 25th). I hope you'll like it!

         The tempest outside was strong, and Eichi put his blanket around his shoulders before leaving his room. He went towards the kitchen, where he drank a glass of water. The wind hit against the window, making him shiver. Even with the blanket, he could feel the cold, and the sound of the wind intensified it. He hurried up to go to his room, but stopped in front of his door. It was too cold inside it, he doesn’t want to sleep here. So, he went to another room and entered it without knocking. He put the blanket on the room’s inhabitant, and went under it, lying beside the man.  
“You’re cold, Eichi…” The other one whispered, bringing the blond man near his body.  
“And you’re warm...Let me stay with you tonight.”  
“Did you mean for all eternity?”  
          Eichi exploded, and Rei kissed his forehead before wrapping him in his warmth. Outside, the tempest seemed less cold.


	2. First Snow

“Look, look! It’s beautiful!”

“It looks like you have never seen snow.”

           Eichi smiled softly and turned towards Rei.

“Not so close.” He explained, then added when he saw his lover’s eyebrows arched: “I had always been at the hospital for Christmas, until this year.”

           Rei stared at him, blankly, before leaving the room without a word. Eichi tilted his head, confused, then shrugged and turned towards the window. The snow was still falling, and it was a beautiful spectacle. And maybe this year, he would be able to walk in the snow?  _ As if I could. I’ll probably fall ill before I’m even able to put a foot outside… _

           Suddenly, while he was daydreaming, he felt something heavy on his shoulder, and something was put on his head. He turned back towards Rei, who was wrapped up in his black coat and his grey scarf, and was holding a red scarf.

“Rei…?”

           Eichi touched the bobble hat on his head, then put his coat, and blinked.

“Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“In the snow, of course.”

           Once again, Eichi blinked, but then a big childish smile appeared on his lips, and he said with excitation:

“Yes, let’s go.”


	3. Cold Kisses

         Rei watched Eichi walking randomly in the snow, slowly, as incertain of what he was doing. The black-haired young man smiled, and stated:

“You look like a puppy discovering the world.”

         He didn’t know if Eichi just ignored him, or was just too in his world, but in any case, he didn’t answer. Around him, snow continued to fall and stuck on his bubble hat.

“Take care, snow can be a traitor.”

         Eichi turned towards him and tilted his head, in a way that let his blond locks fall on his face. _Beautiful. An Angel._ And yet, a demon when you knew him better than that.

“It can be slippery. We don’t want to go to the hospital, right?”

“Urgh, no thank you.”

         Barely had he said that that Eichi slipped and fell in the snow. Rei blinked. _Eh. I felt it after all._ Now, Eichi was lying on the snow, on his stomach, and didn’t move at all.

“Are you alright?”

         No answer came. Worried, Rei hurried up towards his lover.

“Eichi?”

         He knelt beside him, and was about to shake him when Eichi pushed him.

“Woah!?”

         Rei fell in the snow, his black hair covered by the white snow. He regretted not wearing a hat now. Eichi came closer to him, crawling, and once besides Rei, kissed all his face. It was good against the cold, and Rei wished it never stopped.

“I’m fine.” Eichi finally said. “I can’t be finer than now.”

         Rei smiled, and took his blonde lover in his arms.

“Good. Because you’re going to pay for that.”

“Huh?”

         And he returned both of them, making Eichi laugh.


	4. Christmas Tree

             Eichi was reading a book when the door of the house was opened.

“Angel, could you help me, please?”

            Frowning, he put his book aside and rejoined his lower at the entrance, just to see a fir tree.

“So, it is your true form. You’ll be perfect in the chimney.”

“Don’t say nonsense, and help me, please.”

            Eichi chuckled and helped Rei to make enter the tree. Together, they put it in the living room, near the chimney. Once it was done, they stepped away, and Eichi tilted his head.

“So, what is it for?”

“For a Christmas Tree, of course.”

            Eichi blinked.

“Like in the stories?”

“You know it’s a real life thing, right?”

“I have never…”

            He looked away and shook his head.

“But, do we have decorations?”

            Rei smirked.

“Of course we do. I bought it a day you were sick.”

“Wait, what?”

            This time, Rei laughed and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll go search for it, wait a little bit, okay?”

“I can’t do anything else.”

“Right. Watch for the cat, I don’t want him at the top of the tree. And knowing our dog, he’ll follow him.”

            This time, it was Eichi’s turn to laugh. He waited for Rei to come back, his eyes staring at the tree in front of him. He was excited. Until then, Christmas was nothing else than an ordinary day he spent with his family. A really boring one, with a long family’s meal. It was only adults and, as the only child of the family, Eichi wasn’t spoken very much. Even when his cousins were born, it didn’t change at all.

            But since he had met Rei, and lived with him, he finally knew what Life was, and he couldn’t help but feel like a child at Christmas’ arrival.

            Rei came back with a big box that he put on the ground. The cat and the dog forgot about the tree and came closer, annoying the poor man who was trying to open it. Eichi helped him, and he discovered decorations, from baubles to tinsels. Things that the cat didn’t miss at all and he tried to catch it.

“Are you sure you want to do it?”

“I’m not sure anymore. But hey, if the tree falls, the cat will find his house outside.”

“You’re mean with my poor baby.”

“Your poor baby should learn that a Christmas Tree isn’t a cat scratcher.”

            Eichi pulled a face, and soon, they started doing the tree. It was fun, especially the part where Rei but the tinsel around his boyfriend, and they had to run after the cat and the dog who couldn’t help but do stupid things like pulling the tinsels, or making roll the baubles. At the end, once the star was at the top of the tree, Rei stated:

“Maybe we should put the cat instead of the star.”

            Eichi hit him in his shoulder, and Rei smirked.

“Anyway, isn’t this tree beautiful?”

“Of course it is,” Eichi answered, “you’re the one who made it, after all.”

“We were together.”

“But you thought about everything, and it was a wonderful idea. As wonderful as you.”

            Rei blushed and didn’t look at him, muttering a:

“You’re more wonderful than me.”

            Eichi chuckled and took him in an embrace.

 


	5. Warm Night

             He whistled while pouring the hot chocolate in the cups, and brought them in the living room. Eichi was sat on a pillow in front of the chimney, a plaid on his legs, and a book between his arms. Their cat, Duchess, was lying on the young man, and their dog, Princess, was sat in front of Rei’s place.  In the corner of the room, the Christmas Tree gave them lots of colors, making them living tinsels. 

            With a smile on his lips, trying not to laugh, Rei sat beside Eichi, who help him getting under the plaid.Then, he gave his hot chocolate cup to his lover, who thanked him and rest his head on his shoulder, forgetting his book. 

“It’s so warm. I could stay here forever.” Eichi whispered.

“Then, let’s lock ourselves away from the coldness of this world.”

            Eichi smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate. A moustache appeared around his mouth, and Rei couldn’t help but laugh. Eichi tilted his head, squinting, and Rei erased the moustache from the tip of his fingers. 

            He didn’t want to stop this moment either. 


	6. Present - Eichi Side

“And so, I wanted to know if it was possible for you. If it didn’t bother you.”

            Eichi waited for the answer of his interlocutor, and smiled when the answer was positive.

“Thank you very much, Keito. You’re a big help. “

            On the phone, the so-called Keito grumbled.

“Yes, I know, you don’t do that for him but… It’s Christmas soon, Keito.”

            He laughed to the answer, and after a few minutes, he hanged up, a little smile on his lips. His eyes fell on the screen in front of him, and he hurried up to take care of everything. To be sure his lover didn’t know, he had taken his passport behind his back, and was entering the informations on the site.

            When he was done and that he got the confirmation mail from the airport, he stretched and hurried up to put back his lover’s passport where he found it. Then, he pet his cat and said:

“You know, you’re going with uncle Keito for a few days between Christmas and New Year.”

            The cat meowed.

“Promise, I’ll bring you something back from the United Kingdom for you.” He added. “ But please, don’t tell Rei, it’s a secret for Christmas.”

            Rei wanted to go back to the UK for years now, and Eichi couldn’t wait to see his happy face once he would know what his present was. Rei’s happiness was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 


	7. Present - Rei Side

           He was feverish and was unable to wrap the present properly. Rei grumbled for the twentieth time, and once again, unwrapped Eichi’s present. He sighed and stared at it for a long moment. It was a book, a simple one, whose the title was written in golden letters. He had been working on this for years, now, and Eichi had always be there to cheer him, especially when he wasn’t sure anymore about his life’s choice. He promised Eichi would be the first one to read his book if he was even able to publish it. He never told his lover he had sent it, nor that it had been accepted. It would be in the shop next years, and the copy he had in his hands was the very first one.

            Rei didn’t know if it was a good present, but he knew Eichi waited patiently to get it. Eichi cheered him. Eichi was love.

“Oh my, if I start like that, I know where I’ll finish.”

            In Eichi’s office, where the blond man was deftly working on his files, the present forgotten on their bed. He took a deep breath, and restarted the wrapping, trying not to think about his lover.

            But it was difficult when the bedroom was full of his lily’s smell.

 


	8. Costume

         When Rei entered the house, the smell of meal came right in his nose, and he smiled happily. It looked like Eichi decided to cook, that evening, and really, he couldn’t wait to eat it. Surprisingly, even though he had lived with maids around him; Eichi was a good cook. He had learnt when they got together, apparently, just because he wanted to live a “normal life” with Rei. _Life isn’t normal when you’re around, Eichi,_ Rei thought, entering the house.

“It smells good in here.” He shouted from the corridor;

“Does it?” Eichi answered from the kitchen.

“Yes, I already love it.”

“I hope you also love the cook.”

“I don’t know. Should I?”

“If you want to eat, yes.”

            Rei chuckled, and once he had put everything away, he went to the kitchen where a special Eichi was working. Rei blinked.

“It’s not Christmas yet, Eichi.”

“Yes, and?”

“Why are you in a… Santa Claus’ wife disguise?”

            Only a smile answered him and Rei squinted.

“Eichi?”

“Do we need to be Christmas to have fun?”

“No, but…”

            Then, he thought about something.

“Don’t tell me you’re working for Christmas…?”

“No? We took our holidays together, remember?”

“Ah, yes, true. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, this year won’t be like the last few years, okay? I won’t work or go to the hospital.”

“It’s not the hospital that bothers me.”

“It does for me though.”

            Rei came closer of his boyfriend, and took him in an embrace, resting his jaw on his shoulder. Eichi’s skin was soft and warm, yet, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I was before you entered the house. But you’re such a sun that now, I’m burning~”

            Rei chuckled.

“I hope we’ll eat soon, darling, because I want my present.”

“Oh? Have you been a good boy for that?”

“I’m always a good boy.”

            Eichi laughed.


	9. Christmas Market

            People around them had smiles on their lips, and where either drinking or eating hot meal. Hand in hand, Eichi and Rei were walking between the different hut, in silence, the snow slowly falling on them. In the middle of the market was a big Christmas Tree, surrounded by children playing and singing.

            Eichi rest his head on Rei’s shoulder, surprising his lover who asked, worriedly:

“Are you tired? Or feeling bad? Should we go back home?”

“No, I feel really good right now. I’m happy we’re here.”

“Aren’t you becoming cheesy?”

“I have always been cheesy.”

“Sure, that’s why you’re sadistic with your own childhood friend.”

“Ah, but Keito is another story, you know. He knows everything of me, so I have to remind him to watch his mouth.”

“Does it mean that I don’t know everything of you?” Rei smirked.

“You’re different.”

Then, Eichi smiled and added:

“But you know something that Keito doesn’t.”

“What?”

Eichi told him in his ear, and Rei chuckled.

“I do hope I’m the only one who knows about _that_.”

“Hm… Maybe someone else knows~”

“Who?”

“Duchess.”

            Rei rolled his eyes.

“Instead of saying nonsense, maybe we should eat.”

“There!” Eichi pointed out.

“It’s a fast food, Eichi.”

“And so, what? I like hamburgers.”

“Way too much. But fine, let’s go.”

            Eichi almost jumped of happiness, making his boyfriend chuckle. Then, he stopped and looked at Rei. Actually, his boyfriend knew him more than Keito. Rei changed him, in a good way, and Eichi didn’t regret it at all. But, of course, he wouldn’t tell him. Not on that day, at least.

 


	10. Advent Calendar

           Carefully, Eichi opened one of the window, the one called “20”, and discovered a small chocolate inside it. With a happy smile, he took it and showed it to Rei, who was writing on his computer, his dog at his feet. Rei loved to write, to the point he could spend all day long on his computer, working on his ideas. Eichi loved watching him, and cheered him up. Actually, he hoped that, one day, the world would be able to read Rei’s marvelous ideas.

            With a smile on his lips, he came closer to his boyfriend and handed his small chocolate.

“Look, it’s a dog! I don’t want to eat our dog, Rei. Do you want?”

            Rei stopped writing immediately and looked at the small chocolate. It was really rare for the man to leave his imagination so fast, and Eichi blinked, surprised.

“A dog…,” he whispered, “that’s right! It’s what I need!”

“Huh, Rei?”

“Thank you, Eichi, you helped me a lot, like always!”

“Huh?”

            And Rei looked back at his screen and wrote quickly. Eichi sighed and looked at the dog.

“Next time he tells me that Advent Calendars are useless, I’ll remind him today.”

 


	11. Shopping

“We need that… That… And also that…”

“Listening to you, we need all the shop.”

“Hm… You’re right. We should buy the shop.”

“Eichi…”

            Rei sighed and shook his head, pushing the cart. It was soon Christmas, and it was time for them to think about their dinner for that day, but it seemed that Eichi was more eager than ever.

“We’re only two, you know? Don’t prepare for ten persons.”

“But… I want you to eat a lot.”

“Why?”

“I want you to enjoy it.”

“You want to kill me, indeed. I can’t eat for ten persons.”

“Strange, I’m pretty sure you did for your birthday.”

“Urgh, my mother is terrifying if you don’t eat everything…” Rei muttered. “I don’t know why she kept forcing me, though…”

“Oh, that? That’s because I told her you didn’t eat that much a few days ago.”

“You what!?”

“Lalala~ Ah, we need this too!”

“Eichi!”

            But Eichi only smirked and ignored him. Rei pushed the cart, annoyed, and thinking once again that, even in Christmas period, his lover was a demon.


	12. Ice Ring

“It’s not a good idea.” Rei stated.

“You were the one suggesting it, though.” Eichi answered, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, let’s go to the past and-”

“I’m not a magician.”

“Then, let’s call Wataru. You won’t say no to Wataru, right?”

“Ah, don’t…! Please, Rei, you promised we’ll do it together.”

“I know, I know but… I don’t know how.”

“Me neither.”

            They stared at each other, in disbelief.

“There are too many people too.”

“Well, if one of us die, they can help us.”

“Don’t…!”

            Eichi laughed and took Rei’s hands, before kissing his nose. A few people glanced at them with a disgust expression, but they were accustomed by now, and couldn’t care less.

“Okay, go!”

“Eichi, please, take care…! And don’t bring me…!”

“If I fall, you fall with me!”

“No?”

“Till Death do us part.”

“Yes, Death, not the Ice Ring.”

            Eichi pulled a face and, with a smirk, said:

“But maybe Death is waiting us on the ice.”

“I don’t want to die? I’m only 25?”

“I should be dead for 20 years now. See? I’m 24 and still alive. Death won’t have me so easily~ And aren’t you a vampire?”

“Vampires dislike ice.”

“Since when?”

            Rei didn’t answer and pouted. Eichi sighed, and finally said he would go alone. He put his feet on the ice, then the second one, still holding the barrier, then started to walk. A few steps later, he fell. He heard his name be called by his boyfriend, then saw someone falling besides him. He laughed when he noticed it was Rei who was pouting.

“You bring bravery to a whole new level, you know?”

“Stop making fun of me, Eichi. I thought you were hurt!”

“Thank you for coming for me~”

“Anything for you. But please, next time, not in the Ice Ring.”

            As an answer, Eichi burst into laughter.

 


	13. Towards the Future

            The lights were softened, and the tinsels were playing slow on the Christmas Tree. The starter was finished a few minutes ago, soon forgotten as a slow dance had started. Rei had taken Eichi’s hand and the two lovers were dancing together now, heads resting on the shoulder of the other. It was only them, the pets, and the warmth of the chimney. They didn’t need anything else but that.

            Soon, it would be midnight, and soon, they would live the last week of the current year. And yet, they weren’t afraid of the future. On the contrary, they were waiting for it to come, and to live it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, this time, but I have to confess I had no idea for today, I'm sorry ^^"


	14. Surprise - Eichi

            When he woke in the morning, Eichi was surprised to find Rei already awake, a big smile on his lips.

“Merry Christmas~” He sang song.

            Eichi laughed.

“Merry Christmas again~”

“I have something for you!”

            And without waiting for an answer, he took something under his pillow and gave him. It seemed to be a box wrapped in a Christmas gift wrap.

“What is it~?”

“Open it and you’ll know, idiot.”

            Eichi pulled a face and opened it carefully. What he discovered under the paper amazed him, and his heart beat faster as if something really important was happening. And it was. It was a book, with a title he knew really well, and a name under it he loved way too much.

“When did you..,?”

            His voice was broken.

“A year ago, at least, I think? I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure it would work, and then, I wanted to make you a surprise. It’s the first copy you have, it won’t be sell before next month.”

“It… You…”

“Eichi? Why are you crying?”

“I’m so happy for you! It was your dream!”

            He took him in his arms, and kissed him for so long he thought it lasted all the day long. Of course, it was impossible, and given their plan for the day - Rei didn’t know yet - it was better like that.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He answered. “I have to give you my present, huh? Have you been a good child?”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing that from the demon itself!”

“Me? I’m an angel~”

            Barely had he said this that the doorbell rang.

“Huh? Who is it at this hour?”

“Surely Santa Claus coming for our pets.”

“What?”

            Eichi laughed.

“Could you open the door to Santa Claus, please? I’m not feeling well~”

            Rei squinted - sure, Eichi was fine and he knew it - but finally obeyed. When Rei was outside the room, he looked at the book, kissed him, and said:

“I hope you’ll like my surprise too, darling~”

 


	15. Surprise - Rei Side

           When Rei arrived in front of the door, he wondered who it could be. Coming here that early, either that person was crazy, or there was a good - or ba? - reason. Eichi said it was Santa Claus coming for their pets, but knowing him, it was surely a joke. Right? He opened the door, and was surprised to see Keito Hasumi behind it, hands on his hips. Definitely not Santa Claus coming for their pets.

“Keito, why are you here? Is there a problem?”

            Keito arched an eyebrow.

“What are you saying? Eichi asked me to come early this morning to take your pets.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Why?” Keito repeated, jaded. “Oh please, Rei. You leave this afternoon, and Eichi asked me take care of your pets.”

“I… We. What?”

“What?”

            Rei frowned and let Keito enter, before closing the door and hurrying up to the bedroom, where he found two luggages and Eichi sat on the bed.

“What the…? What’s happening?”

“Merry Christmas~ “

“Huh, what?”

“We’re leaving for London this afternoon.”

“We… When? How?”

            Eichi chuckled.

“It’s not the most important, right? I know you wanted to go back there, and see your friends. I took care of everything, even if I’m not sure of the way for the host-”

            The young man wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Rei jumped on him and took in an embrace, almost suffocating him.

“Thank you! It’s a beautiful present!”

            Being able to go back to his dream country with his lover, and to see his friends… It was the most beautiful present he could have asked.

 

            It was a beautiful Christmas, like a fairy tale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Even though they were OOC, I hope you enjoyed these little drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
